A Promise Made
by JenJen Midnightgirl
Summary: When Inuyasha died, who was there to help Kagome? Miroku of course! Rate T for one bad word! Mir/Kag


The night was eerily silence as she sat upon the hilltop. The breeze was blowing hard but she couldn't seem to feel it. All that she knew was that everything was over. Finally over. She should have celebrated. She should be smiling. She should be doing anything but sitting here on this desecrated hilltop. Maybe she should be crying, but damn it all! Those tears won't fall. There were none left for her, perhaps because she had shed too many already.

She wished it hurt inside. She wished that she cold feel something, anything at all right now, because at the moment, she felt like stone. Her soul was numb. She knew that she should be hurt, should be angry, that she should be anything but numb.

It was wrong to cry, she knew. He had died heroically, saving the world from ultimate evil. But she had never anticipated that the bastard's hands would kill him of all people. She knew that if he could talk to her he would say that she shouldn't cry because it was for the best.

Because the world was safe.

Because the jewel was pure.

Because Naraku died.

Because he would now be able to join Kikyo in hell.

Because she should be happy for him.

Because there was still life ahead of her.

Because it would make him happy.

But at that moment she wanted to feel selfish. She wanted him by her side again even if it meant risking her future. She wanted all of him for herself. She wanted to cry her heart out. She couldn't though, because deep down inside her she knew that he had done the right thing and that it was time to move on. He will forever be in her heart though. She would promise him that even if she couldn't stay by him.

"Won't you invite me to sit down?" a masculine voice asked her.

Surprised, she looked up to see Miroku standing behind her with his signature staff in his hand, his robe fluttering slightly in the wind.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there," said Kagome half-heartedly, as she patted an empty space next to her for him to sit down.

"No offense done, Lady Kagome," said Miroku.

They sat like that for minutes, maybe hours, maybe seconds in silence. Time doesn't matter to them anymore.

"Why do I feel so numb, Miroku?"

"It will all fade soon, no need to fret over it," said Miroku, a frown marring his face.

"Would you think less of me if I told you that I would rather risk the future then to lose him?" a soft voice asked.

"Everyone has their own selfish needs, Lady Kagome, yours is very reasonable."

The silence stretched.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that he did it for your own good as well as his own?"

Kagome looked over at him in confusion.

"Although Inuyasha didn't love you like you love him, he still cared deeply for you. It hurt him to see you hurt. He died happy knowing that he will cause you less pain in the future and that he could be faithful to his vow to Kikyo-sama," Miroku said.

Kagome felt like laughing, and she did. Her laugh reeked with bitterness.

"He was foolish. Nothing hurt more than this. He left me alone," said Kagome coldly.

"He was a fool to leave you without explaining but he never left you alone Lady Kagome," there was a pause in the air as Kagome waited for him to keep going, "he knew of his fate and before he left he told asked me to promise him that after he died I would always be here if you needed me and that I should follow you to the end of the world if you asked."

'_Inuyasha, why were you so foolish? You should have told me. Were you as afraid as me?_' Kagome thought, looking at the stars above.

"Was he truly happy when he left?" Kagome asked, now feeling somewhat better.

"I can assure you that wherever he is with Kikyo-sama, they are enjoying every second of it."

"Good. Cause that's all I want."

Another long pause came between the two. Kagome was in deep thought when she said, "You are not obligated to keep this promise. I free you from it."

"Why, Lady Kagome, do you think so less of me? I assure you, when this houshi gave Inuyasha his word, he would keep it," Miroku said with dignity.

"But, what of Sango?" asked Kagome.

At this comment Miroku sighed and turn his attention to the grass below.

"You know, she never loved me."

At Kagome's surprised gasp he turned and smiled softly at her before he continued.

"I think it was because of her sorrow and the danger that we were in. She had lost her family to Naraku. She was on a mission for revenge and to save the world. Perhaps it was because I was the thing closest to her and gave her comfort, she latched on me," he looked over at her to see her wide eyes open and tears forming, "I think that it was the hatred for Naraku and knowing what fate had in store for us that made us closer but now that everything is finally over, there will be a new beginning for her."

Kagome was shocked. The idea of Sango and Miroku not being an item was off. So she did the only thing she could, he hugged him.

Miroku was thoroughly shocked when the young woman basically jumped him. Her tiny hands held on to his robes, her face buried there as well. He could feel the wetness of what he presumed were her tears seeping through the fabric of his robes. Sighing, he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He hugged her back.

Kagome lifted her head when she felt two arms wrapped around her.

"Oh! Miroku, I'm sorry. I never knew that this was going to happen. I'm so selfish, worrying for myself and not others. I never knew… if I did I would have comforted you. Perhaps I should convince Sango to stay?"

Miroku was shocked by her reaction and immediately said, "No! No! You were hurt by Inuyasha's death as well. I expected nothing more from you besides talking to me. That's all the comfort for me. And as for Sango…it's a lost cause. Even if you keep her here, her heart won't be."

Kagome sighed, feeling better now that Miroku was feeling better. When she realized that her arms were still around Miroku, a blush formed on her face as she retreated only to be stopped by Miroku as he held onto her wrist. She looked at him wide eyed as he asked, "Will you help me keep my promise to Inuyasha, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment. Was he really ready for this? To commit to another promise?

"Will you stay by my side Miroku?"

He looked at her as if he was hesitating too.

"Forever."

His word came out so soft she barely heard it, but that three syllables seemed to make her rethink her future. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You won't ever leave me alone again?" she asked, hating to admit her weakness.

"Never," he said with such vigor that it surprised her.

"And you, will you stay by my side, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku, holding his breath. Her answer will determine everything.

Kagome looked at him oddly before saying, "Just Kagome, Miroku, just Kagome."

Miroku nodded, "Well then, Kagome?" he asked testing her name on his tongue without the honorific.

"Forever."

The wind was blowing even harder and the night got colder but the couple didn't care, because all that they cared for now was that feeling inside them, a promise that would heal, and the new beginning that awaited them.

"A promise made then, Kagome?"

"Yes, a promise made."

***A/N: Hello I'm back, but only for a short time. This was a one-shot that just popped up. Hope you enjoy it! Thank You SesshyStalker1 for beta-reading it!***


End file.
